


Set Point|Haikyuu Mafia AU|BOOK 1

by trigger_warning_sis



Series: Set Point|Mafia Au? [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: FE3H OC x Canon Weekend, Fukurodani Week, Karasuno Family, Multi, Murder, Shiratorizawa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trigger_warning_sis/pseuds/trigger_warning_sis
Summary: (A story that I ruined it by making it a OcxCharacter)The story follows Nekoma,Karasuno,Aobajosai,and Fukurodani as they face the hardships and challenges of being apart of the mafia. Everything was going fine until a mysterious person came and ruined everything. Who is this mysterious person and what do they want with the mafia.🎲Includes ships🎲BOOK TWO OUT NOW
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Set Point|Mafia Au? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165574
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️This book includes my oc(ORIGINAL CHARACTERS)⚠️ If you would like to use my oc at anytime plz contact me and I will be more than willing to allow it.⚠️I do not own haikyuu nor the characters⚠️

Roles 

* * *

(I’M ON MOBILE)

⚠️THIS HAS A SECOND BOOK PLZ CHECK IT OUT⚠️  
Leader  
Karasuno>>>>>Suga  
Nekoma>>>>>Kenma  
Fukūrodani>>>>>Bokuto  
Aobajōsai>>>>>Oikawa

Second Hand  
Karasuno>>>>>Daichi and Asahi  
Nekoma>>>>>Kuroo  
Fukūrodani>>>>>Akaashi  
Aobajōsai>>>>>Iwaizumi

Janitor (Covers everything up)  
Karasuno>>>>>Hinata and Kageyama  
Nekoma>>>>>Lev  
Fukūrodani>>>>>Yamato  
Aobajōsai>>>>>Mad Dog/Kentaro

Hacker  
Karasuno>>>>>Tsukishima and Tadashi  
Nekoma>>>>>Morisuke  
Fukūrodani>>>>>Akinori  
Aobajōsai>>>>>Issei

HELLO AO3😝 I have never used Archive Of Our Own as a writer so I apologize for any inconvenience during publication. I hope you guys enjoy and yes I know how unacurate the story is😳🫑


	2. Nekoma

**Chapter 1|Nekoma**

* * *

**  
_Kenma POV_ **

**  
**I sat on my chair infront of the fire place waiting. I sipped on the whiskey in my glass when suddenly _*RING RING*_ I picked up the phone "It's done boss" I tapped my foot "Good report to Karasuno as soon as the call ends" "Yes sir will do" the phone hung up as I continued tapping my foot when I suddenly jumped up and turned around pointing the gun directly at the intruders head. He threw his hands up smirking "Oh Kurro it's just you"I lowered my gun

"Geez you could've killed me just now" "You could've knocked" I sat back in my chair "Come on we are in a much deeper relationship than knocking to enter" "Clearly not deep enough to avoid a bullet through your skull" I sighed. He chuckled and sat on the arm of my chair "Why so cold today. Am I not pleasuring you enough?" "Please not in the work place Kurro" I closed my eyes "Fine but first you have to let me kiss you" I sighed and looked over. He smirked and leaned down kissing me. I kissed back and he suddenly slipped his tongue into my mouth.

I almost let out a moan until _*KNOCK KNOCK*_ I quickly pushed Kurro away and straightened myself up slightly blushing "C-come in" Kurro smirked seeing I was a mess. He was such a child he had done that on purpose. Lev walked in "I just wanted you to know that everything has been done and we have the next move from Karasuno." "And what shall that be" "Our next target is Saki Hara. She's an investigator who has seem to caught onto us. She will be attending a gala tomorrow evening and they need you to take out the target directly." I sighed once more "That should be enough to handle. Alright you are excused now." "Um sir there's a catch" "A catch?" Kurro asked raising one of his eyebrows "In order to enter the gala you will need to be accompanied by Kurro but you'll have to dress like a women" my eyes widened

"Oh I like where this is going" "Why? Can't they just have Kurro do it alone with another women?" "I'm sorry sir but they say they need you directly because you and Kurro work so well together. Saki isn't just some random. She's a trained professional witch means she could wipe one of us out easily. We can't risk it." I bit my lip and tapped my foot. I bet Kurro is getting a real kick out of this. I looked at Kurro then Lev "Tell Karasuno... I accept"

**YEET first chapter baby. I mainly did this because I really love the idea of fem Kenma and my original idea was for him to be a women instead of a male but I thought this would be easier. I hope you enjoyed bye🥰(Edit) I know I’ve changed because I definitely prefer masculine Kenma more😂**


End file.
